bubblebobblefandomcom-20200215-history
Pab
|altforms = Patty|altnames = Cororon Pabblun}} Pab, known as in Japan, and alternatively known as in the Japanese version of Bubble Bobble Plus!, is a recurring character in the ''Bubble Bobble'' series. She is Bob's girlfriend, and the Bubble Dragon form of Patty, and is often seen alongside her sister, Peb. Biography Appearance Pab is a pink Bubble Dragon that wears a bow. Her design varies between her various appearances. In Bubble Symphony, Peb is pink in color and wears a purple bow. She has red spines, as well as blue arms and feet. Pab also has reddish-pink cheeks, and a white stomach area. Unlike Bub and Bob, she does not have a visible tooth in the upper middle part of her mouth. In Bubble Bobble Plus!, Pab is now colored a lighter shade of pink, and wears a red bow on the side of her head, unlike in Bubble Symphony where her bow was worn on the top of her head. She now has noticeable eyelashes, and pink arms and feet, similar to Bub and Bob. Her cheeks and spines are also a darker shade of red, and she now has a visible tooth like most other Bubble Dragons. Peb's design in Bust-A-Move Islands and Bubble Bobble for Kakao features traits from both of her previous incarnations, as she now has a purple bow and blue feet, but is colored a lighter shade of pink. Her bow is once again worn on top of her head, and in Bust-A-Move Islands she has a visible tooth like in Bubble Bobble Plus!, though her Bubble Bobble for Kakao design lacks the tooth. Additionally, her spines are now orange in color. Personality Pab is described as acting like a big sister towards her friends, and being more outgoing than her sister, Peb. Despite this, she is said feel lonely at times. She is very close to her sister, and the two are often seen together. Abilities Like most Bubble Dragons, Peb is able to shoot bubbles from her mouth. She can trap enemies inside her bubbles, and can pop them with her spines in order to defeat them. Pab can also jump on top of her bubbles to reach areas that are normally inaccessible to her. In Bubble Symphony, she is able to shoot bubbles much faster than the other playable characters, and is able to release three bubbles at once by charging up her bubbles, with two shooting out on either side of her and one shooting above her. History ''Bubble Symphony Although her human form, Patty, appeared in the original ''Bubble Bobble, Pab's dragon form appears in Bubble Symphony for the first time. She is referred to as Cororon in this game, and her human form is named Coron. She is able to shoot bubbles at a faster rate than the other playable characters, and she can release three bubbles at once, two to either side of her and one above her, by charging up her bubble-blowing ability. The game begins with Bub, Bob, Kululun, and Cororon reading a book, when Hyper Drunk emerges from within, transforming the four into Bubble Dragons and banishing them to the Storybook World. The four must find the four keys hidden throughout the Storybook World, and defeat Hyper Drunk to return home. If Kululun collects three bubbles, each with the letters 'R', 'O', and 'D' on them, she can transform into Kulun, attacking instead by blowing bubbles through a bubble pipe. In the game's true ending, after defeating Hyper Drunk, the four become the kings and queens of the Storybook World, and return home. In the in-game story of Bubble Symphony, Cororon is not the Bubble Dragon form of Patty, and she is instead stated to be one of the four children of Bub, Bob, Betty, and Patty from the original Bubble Bobble. However, the game's flyer ignores this, and just refers to Kululun and Cororon as Bub and Bob's good friends. Additionally, later games in the series refer to the female characters in Bubble Symphony as Bub and Bob's girlfriends. ''Bubble Bobble Plus! Pab appears in ''Bubble Bobble Plus!, referred to as "Pab" for the first time. She appears as the fourth player character in the game's Arrange Mode, and is now a lighter shade of pink than her previous appearance. She is also playable as the third player character in both of the game's DLC Expert Modes. In the game's story, Bub, Bob, Peb, and Pab set out to defeat the Dark Dragon, who is using Super Drunk's heart to grow stronger and power himself. The four travel through the cave where the Dark Dragon lives, freeing Super Drunk's heart and destroying the mirror on Round 80 of Arrange Mode, eventually facing off with and defeating the Dark Dragon, bringing peace back to the world. ''Bust-A-Move Islands Pab appears in ''Bust-A-Move Islands, alongside Peb. The two are encountered in Yippy Land. Pab was also added as a playable character in an update to the game, and can be obtained from the game's gacha feature. Other appearances Puzzle Bobble Online (2011) Pab appears in the 2011 South Korea-exclusive PC game Puzzle Bobble Online as a playable character. She uses her coloration from Bubble Symphony in this appearance. Bubble Bobble for Kakao Pab, once again referred to as Cororon, appears as a playable character in the South Korea-exclusive mobile game Bubble Bobble for Kakao. She reuses her appearance from Bust-A-Move Islands, and can be obtained from the game's gacha feature. The higher-rank versions of Pab give her red horn-rimmed glasses, a pearl necklace with a skull charm on it, a pink broomstick, and a witch's hat. Additionally, her human form appears as a playable character, and is once again referred to as Coron. In this appearance, she is shown wearing a suit based off of her Bubble Dragon form and uses a bubble gun to shoot bubbles. Trivia *In the intro to Bubble Symphony, Cororon, along with the other playable characters, is stated to be a descendant of Bub and Bob from the first Bubble Bobble game. However, numerous Taito sources contradict Bubble Symphony's intro, stating that the characters in the game are the original Bub and Bob, and several later installments in the series refer to Cororon and Kululun as Bub and Bob's girlfriends, making Cororon and Pab the same character. **Additionally, the Bubble Bobble collaboration event in the PlayStation 4 game Spelunker World explicitly refers to Peb and Pab as being the female characters from Bubble Symphony, and states that they are Bub and Bob's childhood friends. Gallery Bubble-symphony-4.png|''Bubble Symphony'' Cororon Big BS.png|''Bubble Symphony'' Pab BS.png|''Bubble Symphony'' Cororon.png|''Bubble Symphony'' Bubble-bobble-wii-050.jpg|''Bubble Bobble Plus!'' Pab Plus.png|''Bubble Bobble Plus!'' CororonKululunIslands.png|''Bust-A-Move Islands'' Category:Bubble Dragons Category:Playable characters